More and more service providers are moving their applications onto distributed networked environments, such as public or private cloud environments. Likewise, clients of these distributed applications have an expectation of ubiquitous access to applications from a variety of different mobile or non-mobile client computers and devices. Accordingly, the information security applications for applications hosted in distributed network environments and/or cloud computing environments may be expected to protect communications originating from a wide variety of devices, unexpected/unplanned locations, or the like. Accordingly, users and companies generating many digital documents that may be stored on network accessible storages, As individuals and companies increasing rely on computer networks, such as the internet, for document storage, the threat of malicious and/or unauthorized access to sensitive information also increases. Large scale attacks that steal electronically stored documents can cause significant damage and embarrassment to companies relying on such documents to be accessible over the internet or other computer networks. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.